Houdini Damashii
} - }} |label = Houdini Ghost |label2 = Houdini Damashii |name = Harry Houdini |type = Rider Form |homeworld = Earth (Main Timeline Continuity) |affiliation = Kamen Rider Specter |gender = Male |season = Kamen Rider Ghost |firstepisode = Anguish! The Stubborn Escape King! |lastepisode = |numberofepisodes = |cast = Tomokazu Seki Arisa Komiya ("Yuki Shirai") |image2 = }} 1= |-| 2= is an alternate indigo flying-based form of the ghost Riders themed after , the early 20th century master magician and escape artist. What is somewhat lesser known about Houdini is that the man was also a debunker of the supernatural. Accessed through the Houdini Ghost Eyecons, this form bears the helmet with the faceplate. While it is mostly used by Kamen Rider Specter, it can also be used by other Riders. While assuming Houdini Damashii, a Kamen Rider fuses himself with Specter's Machine Hoodie to don the where that Rider gains the power of flight by using the wheels of the bike as jet turbines and the body of it as wings, thanks to the helm attached to the Psychic Hunter Hood that helps control flight. The Rider also has the ability to teleport instantly, catching any opponents into surprise. As one of the 15 heroic souls, Houdini Damashii's power is also channeled through the Grateful Damashii which is accessed by Ghost via the Eyecon Driver G, appearing on Grateful's Armor Sublime as the . http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/ghost/rider/gratefuldamashii/003.htmlManifesting as a body, the Houdini Ghost can manifest chains from his hands to attack or bind. History Reincarnation In 2005, long after his death, Harry Houdini was reincarnated as a Parka Ghost by the Ghost Hunters with help from Sennin. Among the 15 luminary ghosts assembled by the lead Ghost Hunter, Ryu Tenkuji, who personally picked them with his reasoning being that these figures were people whose lives burned the brightest, their purpose was to counter the Gammaizers, the 15 deities of the Gamma World, in preparation for the Gamma invasion of the human world. Vacant Ghost Eyecons were prepared for each of the luminary ghosts, however, with the unforseen betrayal of Chikara Saionji leading to Ryu's death and the dissolution of the Ghost Hunters, all 15 ghosts were left sealed in unique objects which pertained to them each and would not be freed until the Gamma invasion finally arrived ten years later. War with the Gamma Unsealing The Houdini Parka Ghost was unsealed at an unknown point in time by Makoto Fukami. For unknown reasons, it became stored in the Machine Hoodie despite its Eyecon remaining separate. Unlike the other heroic spirits, Houdini had always refused to lend Specter his power. Serving Specter This was until Makoto's sister Kanon was abducted by Jabel. Makoto decided to confront Houdini's Eyecon, controlling the Machine Hoodie, head-on in a bid to gain Houdini's power. Houdini finally relented when Makoto stopped trying to force him to help and instead asked for his assistance. Using Houdini's power, Makoto as Specter was able to defeat Jabel in his empowered Gundari form. Outmatched by Kamen Rider Necrom, Specter assumed Houdini Damashii, brushing past Necrom with Ghost Toucon Boost Damashii boarding him as they made their escape. Along with Nobunaga and Tutankhamun, Houdini (though only as an Eyecon instead of a summoned Parka Ghost) aided Takeru and Kanon Fukami in banishing the Necrom Eyecon to free Makoto, springing his Ghost Driver open by ramming into it, allowing Nobunaga to remove the Necrom Eyecon and throw it back to Alain. Driven by his trauma in the Gamma world, Takeru's desperate attempt to use the Eyecons to make a wish again made all of his Eyecons in his possessions to leave him. Eventually, with Specter lending Takeru his Eyecons and Alain had his left him due to no longer being subjected, all Eyecons agreed to cooperate and contributed to the creation of Eyecon Driver G, allowing Takeru to transform into Ghost Grateful Damashii. Houdini was brought forth amongst all fifteen heroic Parka Ghosts when Ghost Grateful Damashii performed the Grateful Omega Drive kick to defeat the Shocker cyborg Shiomaneking. His Eyecon later possessed Yuki Shirai, through whom he asked Takeru if taking her to meet her seemingly revived deceased father was really the best thing to do, claiming that attempting to commune with the dead would only bring tragedy. Houdini describes in vague terms his own tale of attempting to speak with his late mother revealing only spiritualist frauds. However, as Takeru persists in his efforts and explains why not trying would be a worse result, Houdini agrees to lend his power as part of Ghost Grateful Damashii. Houdini was summoned by Ghost to stop Alain from cannibalizing his own life force while fighting the Gammaizer Fire as Necrom, using his chains to pull him back as his transformation was negated. Houdini was defeated alongside Nobunaga by Adel Magnetic during the disastrous engagement against Adel and his 11 remaining Gammaizers by the 15 Heroic Ghosts and Ghost Grateful Damashii, having chosen not to rely on Mugen Damashii's power alone while facing the Gammaizers. Viewing themselves as now obsolete, the heroic ghosts would enter a brief period of unresponsiveness before soon enough returning to Takeru's side, as he asserted his faith in them, against Gyro. Acting on the advisement of Billy the Kid, Ghost Grateful Damashii summoned Houdini and Musashi to restrain the Gammaizer Magnetic Blade's magnetism and blades respectively, providing an opening for Billy the Kid to use his firepower to free Shinichiro Natsume from the Gammaizer's body. Village of Heroes Attacked by Dark Necrom Y, Specter was robbed of his Eyecons which were taken as part of Argos' machination. When Takeru and his friends followed them to the Island of Eyecons, Houdini was found to be living in harmony as one of 100 reincarnated historical figure within the Village of Heroes. When Argos' Gamma forces attacked the village, Houdini was struck down and reduced back to an Eyecon which was recovered along with the others by Argos. Gathering all 100 heroic Eyecons, Argos used them as a sacrifice along with Darwin's power of evolution to convert Takeru's dead body into a vessel for the ultimate Eyecon, the Extremer Driver, which he intended to use to fulfill his ultimate agenda of converting all life on both Earth and the Gamma World into ghosts. Ultimately, however, Takeru was able to gain the strength of the 100 heroes along with his friend's spirits, allowing him to defeat Argos seemingly at the cost of his own existence only for the 100 heroes to use their power to restore his soul with the original fifteen heroes returning to his side as he came back to Earth. Endgame The Dr. Pac-Man Incident Houdini was first in a succession of Specter's three personal Damashii which he assumed in his fight against the Next Genome Institute's Doral Bugster alongside Kamen Rider Brave. Later, while facing the Hatena Bugster, Ghost would bring forth all fifteen heroic spirits with the Eyecon Driver G only for the Bugster to repel even the God Omega Drive; Takeru would ultimately resort to a new power. Record Houdini is among the historical figures who are featured in Stories of the World's Greatest People, the book passed down to Takeru Tenkuji by Ryu Tenkuji. He is acknowledged under . Final Stage Crossover 7.png|Houdini - Sennin Edith Houdini (Sennin).png|Sennin as Specter Houdini Damashii Houdini possesses Sennin in the stage show, assuming his Kamen Rider Specter form. Users *Kamen Rider Specter (Ghost Episodes 15, 16, 23, The 100 Eyecons and Ghost's Fateful Moment, Heisei Generations: Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Rider) **Deep Specter (Ghost Change) *Kamen Rider Ghost (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) **Toucon Boost (Ghost Episode 26) **Grateful Damashii (Ghost Episode 23, Zyuohger Episode 7, Ghost 33, 38, 40, Heisei Generations: Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Rider) **Mugen (Ghost Change) *Kamen Rider Necrom (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) *Kamen Rider Dark Ghost (Ghost Change) KRGh-Specterhoudini.png|Specter Houdini Damashii Deep Houdini.jpg|Deep Specter Houdini Damashii KRGhoHouDam.png|Ghost Houdini Damashii KRGh-Ghosttouconhoudini.png|Ghost Toucon Houdini Damashii Grateful Houdini.jpg|Ghost Grateful Houdini Damashii Mugen Houdini.jpg|Ghost Mugen Houdini Damashii KRNecHudDam.png|Necrom Houdini Damashii Ghost Change The Ghost Change Houdini Damashii was released alongside the DX Machine Hoodie and Houdini Ghost Eyecon. Ghost Eyecon HoudiniGhostEyecon.png|Houdini Ghost Eyecon Notes *It is ironic that Houdini is one of the Heroic Eyecons, as Houdini himself was infamous for debunking spiritualism when he was alive. **This was acknowledged in Episode 29 when Houdini (while possessing Yuki Shirai) states emphatically that ghosts do not exist, at which Takeru and Onari point out that both Takeru and Houdini himself are currently ghosts. *Houdini Damashii's ability to fly references that in life Houdini owned and flew a plane, specifically a Voisin 1907 biplane, which is currently unaccounted for. *When Specter transforms into Houdini Damashii, he bears a larger pair of Striker Horns that resemble the ones on Machine Hoodie. *Houdini is the only Heroic Damashii outside of Necrom's arsenal to retain its Horns no matter which Rider uses it. These may carry over from his Bike Form. **However in the Ganbarizing game, if Ghost transforms into the normal Houdini Damashii, he will keep his single Wisp Horn but when he changes into Toucon Houdini Damashii he bears Specter's Striker Horns. *Harry Houdini is the youngest of the fifteen heroic ghosts. Despite this, however, he is the second-to-last to have died, having been outlived by Thomas Edison. Behind the scenes Portrayal As with the rest of the 15 heroic Parka Ghosts, Houdini is voiced by . When assuming the form of Machine Hoodie, Houdini is based on a Honda CBR650F. While possessing the body of Yuki Shirai in episodes 29 and 30, Houdini is portrayed by , who is best known for her role as /Yellow Buster in . His suit actor when manifesting as a body is currently unknown. His human form in Kamen Rider Ghost the Movie: The 100 Eyecons and Ghost’s Fateful Moment is portrayed by . Appearances **Episode 11: Magnificent! The Mysterious Eye! **Episode 15: Anguish! The Stubborn Escape King! **Episode 16: Perfect! The White Kamen Rider! **Episode 20: Explode! Flames of Friendship! **Episode 23: Intimate! The Giant Eyecon! ** **Episode 26: Conflict! The Terms of Resolution! **Episode 29: Second Coming! Ordeal of the Escape King! **Episode 30: Forever! Cries of the Heart! **Episode 33: Miracle! Infinite Thought! **Episode 38: Resurrection! Hero's Soul! **Episode 40: Courage! Tragic Resolution! **''Kamen Rider Ghost: The 100 Eyecons and Ghost's Fateful Moment'' **Episode 47: Conciliation! All Resolutions! **Episode 48: Gather! Chain of Grief! **Episode 49: Infinity! Power of Humanity! * Kamen Rider Heisei Generations: Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Rider }} See also *Machine Hoodie References Category:Rider Forms Category:Arsenal (Ghost) Category:Damashii Category:Ghost Characters Category:Ghost Heroes